


Valentine's Day

by ebonyperez



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyperez/pseuds/ebonyperez
Summary: Its Valentine's day for Tsuna but he wasn't given any chocolates.Reborn instead says since Tsuna did not receive any chocolates he will have to give some to the person of Reborn's choice.Who will Reborn choose and will they accept?





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This a fanfiction and in no way do I own the Katekyou Hitman Reborn anime

This is my first story I ever put on archive of our own so please don't judge too harshly.


End file.
